


Come un bel sogno inutile che si scorda al mattino

by Shari (ShariDeschain)



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV), I Medici | Medici: The Magnificent (TV)
Genre: F/M, Italiano | Italian, M/M, unnecessary artistic references
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 10:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShariDeschain/pseuds/Shari
Summary: Non ha più bisogno di vederli, se li sente sotto le dita anche ad occhi chiusi, e tra il sonno e la veglia li disegna nella sua mente con tratti morbidi e precisi.





	Come un bel sogno inutile che si scorda al mattino

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction non sarebbe mai esistita senza la Fae perché me l'ha letteralmente lanciata in braccio insieme al prompt Muse/Artist del COWT#9. Non è un qualcosa che avrei scritto normalmente e forse è proprio per questo che le voglio bene. Sandro, figlio mio, voglio bene anche a te anche se non sembra.

Inizia sempre dalle linee del volto: gli occhi rivolti verso il basso, socchiusi dal piacere o dal pudore, una riga dritta per il naso elegante, ingentilita soltanto dall’arco delle narici, le labbra piccole e piene, lusingate dai baci già dati, la rotondità dolce delle guance, la curva del mento e quella del collo, poi i capelli, lunghi filamenti portati via dal vento.

Indugia mentalmente su ogni particolare come farebbe di fronte ad una tavola, con in mano un carboncino, e di volta in volta regala loro espressioni diverse, dal sognante al severo, dal virtuoso al malizioso, sorrisi nascosti e sguardi fugaci, innamorati o furiosi, felici o intristiti dalla vita, a seconda del suo capriccio e degli eventi della giornata.

Non ha più bisogno di vederli, se li sente sotto le dita anche ad occhi chiusi, e tra il sonno e la veglia li disegna nella sua mente con tratti morbidi e precisi: il seno di Simonetta, le spalle di Giuliano, concavità segrete e convessità impudenti, tenere mani di signora e muscoli induriti di soldato. Due corpi lunghi, sinuosi, un ordine di forme che a volte sfugge al suo controllo, intrecciandosi, mescolandosi, creando figure nuove che mai potrebbe riprodurre con colori veri.

Ma qui, nell’intimità del suo letto, tra i confini inviolabili della sua immaginazione, i colori gli esplodono davanti come macchie di vita: blu oltremare per gli occhi di lui e i gioielli di lei, rosso cinabro per le loro labbra appena dischiuse, pennellate di oro fuso per i capelli, tocchi di rame per ombreggiare il bianco e l’ocra della pelle.

Dovrebbe odiarli entrambi, dovrebbe odiare la loro bellezza. Dovrebbe odiare perlomeno Giuliano, la sua arroganza, il suo egoistico desiderio di possedere ciò che dovrebbe essere solo ammirato da lontano. Ma le guance di Simonetta sono più rosse quando Giuliano è con loro, i suoi occhi più splendenti, le sue labbra si piegano più volentieri alla benevolenza di un sorriso che Sandro non si è mai visto rivolgere, ma che riesce comunque a disegnare con mani tremanti.

Ha intuito il momento della resa di Simonetta molto prima di Giuliano, molto prima di quanto lei stessa non abbia probabilmente fatto, l’ha vista abbozzata in un’occhiata da sotto le ciglia, in labbra inumidite di nascosto, nella bellezza portata a testa alta, con più consapevolezza, come una sfida in attesa di essere colta.

Li immagina fare l’amore, ruzzolando tra lenzuola di lino finissimo, e può vedere la forma di ogni muscolo, il contorno di ogni curva, la sfumatura di ogni espressione. Può vedere la volta armoniosa del ventre e quella della schiena, i globi bianchi e perfetti delle natiche, i fianchi stretti di Giuliano incorniciati dal dolce arco bianco delle cosce di Simonetta, le mani di lui tra i capelli di lei, tracce rosse sulla carne di entrambi, dove le dita hanno tentato di trattenere la passione, di inciderla come si incidono i margini di un disegno.

Arrossisce nell’immaginare la peluria dorata sulla quale Giuliano poserà baci audaci ed esperti, si concentra sugli occhi chiusi di Simonetta, sul rosa tenero della sua gola spalancata ad un grido silenzioso, quasi implorante; pensa alle gocce di sudore che si raccolgono nell’incavo del suo collo mentre Giuliano le succhia la punta ambrata dei seni; sospira desiderando lei, desiderando d’essere lui, spasimando per un tocco che non può permettersi, che mai gli verrà concesso.

Inventa allora per loro uno sfondo verderame, foglie e alberi contro una volta di zaffiro purissimo, e il letto scompare, sostituito da un tappeto d’erba fine, i capelli di Simonetta sciolti sotto i raggi dorati, un sorriso di succo di pesca sulla bocca. Gli occhi di Giuliano hanno lo stesso colore del cielo sopra di loro e il vento gli intrappola fiori bianchi tra i capelli, petali stellati che Simonetta sfiora con le dita, ridendo, e la primavera splende sui loro corpi caldi di sole.

C’è dolcezza, adesso, nel modo in cui si toccano. Sandro tratteggia mani gentili, polsi bianchi su cui si posano baci in punta di labbra, piedi scalzi che si sfiorano timidamente, e il viso di Giuliano ora si ingentilisce di un piacere regalato e non più rubato, di un sentimento che Sandro riesce già ad intravedere dietro all’orgoglio e alla blasfemia e agli scoppi di rabbia, un sentimento che glielo rende amico e fratello, amante e rivale.

Dipinge l’estasi sul volto di Giuliano senza alcun rimpianto, regalandogli le tenerezze gentili di Simonetta, le sue forme accoglienti nelle quali affondare e naufragare senza ritorno, ma non lo lascia da solo nella tempesta: Sandro lo segue volontariamente nell’abisso, li segue entrambi ad occhi chiusi, con una carezza imprecisa che li fa tremare tutti, che sfuma colori e contorni, che distrugge un mondo per crearne un altro, che li rende tutti complici e peccatori.

Immagina allora il mare a lavare via le loro colpe, una distesa verde e azzurra su sponde di conchiglie rosa, bolle di spuma argentea che si dissolvono non appena sfiorate, che non lasciano traccia sulla pelle chiara. Il vento è più forte adesso, porta con sé il sapore del sale e di terre lontane e leggendarie, ma ci sono ancora fiori tra i loro capelli, e Simonetta sussurra segreti sulla bocca di Giuliano, barattandoli con promesse nuove e antiche carezze, rinascendo tra le sue braccia, bianca e nuda e bella.

Sandro fa l’amore con loro con la mente e con le dita, e si rende conto di essere innamorato della bellezza di lei tanto quanto dell’arroganza di lui, di amarli insieme forse più di quanto non li ami singolarmente, di volerli toccare e dipingere e disegnare entrambi, cancellarli e rifarli, ricostruirli di volta in volta, di piacere in piacere, linee e forme e colori sempre diversi, sotto i suoi pennelli e dentro la sua testa, per sempre, come un amante silenzioso e senza pretese, se non quella di possederli per un istante soltanto, in solitudine, e senza fare rumore.

Si addormenta con i loro nomi sulle labbra, con i profili dei loro volti disegnati dietro le palpebre, un trionfo di colori chiari e splendenti come gioielli, e un po’ li odia e un po’ li ama, un po’ li desidera e un po’ li disprezza, ma continua a sognarli, incubi dolci di peccato e inaspriti di speranza, a lasciarsi ispirare dalla loro ossessione e dalla loro bellezza.


End file.
